Applications with optoelectronic components, for example LEDs, are increasingly gaining in importance. They include not only illuminants such as lamps, for example, but also backlighting systems for LC screens or monitors, for example, or applications in the motor vehicle sector, for example in interior lighting or as headlights. In the present application, the term optoelectronic component denotes an element which emits light in the visible, infrared and/or UV range in operation when supplied with electrical energy. This includes not only semiconductor-based light-emitting diodes but also organic light-emitting diodes, combinations of organic and inorganic compounds suitable for light emission, lasers and other light-emitting components.
A non-exhaustive example of an optoelectronic component includes an electrically contact-connected semiconductor chip for emitting electromagnetic radiation and a converter element applied on the semiconductor chip. The semiconductor chip emits a primary radiation during operation and part of the primary radiation is converted into a secondary radiation having a different wavelength in the converter element. The resulting radiation of the optoelectronic semiconductor component arises from the superimposition of the primary radiation transmitted by the converter element and the secondary radiation generated. In this regard, it is possible to provide, in particular, light sources which emit a white light. Since the efficiency of the converter element decreases as the temperature rises, the heat arising in the converter element is dissipated via the chip.